For You, I Give My Life
by roo17
Summary: Law's life is pretty routine until he one day falls in love with Eustass Kidd. After that, things start to get a little crazy; especially when some guy named Doflamingo starts threatening him and his friends' lives. **ON HIATUS**


For You, I Give My Life

* * *

Summary: Law's life is pretty routine until he one day falls in love with Eustass Kidd. After that, things start to get a little crazy; especially when some guy named Doflamingo starts threatening him and his friends' lives.

Warnings: ooc, AU, (maybe) character death, swearing. Definitely spoilers for chapters 320-329 and possibly farther. Now, Law's servant is not completely OC. He mentions someone named Kora (I don't know if it's a girl or guy, but I'm gonna go with girl for now) when *******SPOILER******* Doflamingo shoots him at Dressrosa. (POOR LAW.) Now, we don't know who this Kora is, so we don't know anything about them. So. This is my take on Kora, in an AU world, and why Law feels so strongly towards this person.

Pairings: Law x Kidd, Marco x Ace, Zoro x Luffy, Franky x Robin.

Disclaimer: If I owned a mansion… My room… Would be nothing… But One Piece. It would be like stepping from reality and into One Piece's Universe. It would… _simply be AMAZING. _Oh and, yeah, I don't own One Piece… or whatever.

* * *

_I am not a perfect servant.  
__I am merely a servant trying to do my best to keep those around me happy.  
__x  
__I am not a perfect master.  
__I am merely a master trying to my best to keep those around me safe._

* * *

My name is Law, last surviving member of the Trafalgar family. I have few friends and many enemies. But most of all, I have a family. And her name is Kora.

And I will kill _anyone_ who threatens or manages to hurt her.

Even if it means risking my life.

* * *

xx - xx - xx - xx

_Fourteen Years Ago_

xx - xx - xx - xx

* * *

_Trafalgar Law (age: 12) sat in the back seat of the car, his focus directed on the outside world as it zoomed by in a blur. Up front were his parents who were speaking quietly about the current politics and other things he could care less about. The thick, lush, green surroundings of the country began to fade to open fields filled with ginger, corn, and other farmable crops that were in current demand. After a time, the farming areas began to diminish, and hills of nothing but grass could be seen for miles and miles in all directions. He eventually grew bored of the non changing scenery and threw his gaze to the medical book at his side. Picking it up, he devoted the rest his time to his knew book of Human Anatomy._

_Several hours passed, and Law finally put his book down, having already memorized a fourth of the book. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and had to readjust them to the light as he looked back out the window. The green hills of grass were still there, but several trees now accompanied it, along with shrubs and little patches of flowers. His ears picked up parts of his parents conversation. By the tone of his mother's voice, he could tell it was serious. His gaze landed on a dead tree in the field, then another, the another. He furrowed his brows and looked through the window on the opposite side. His eyes marginally widened in surprise._

_The entire field was burnt, nothing but black char remaining in its place. He unbuckled his belt and moved to the other side of the car to get a better view. He found a few skeletal remains among the charred ruins; the ribcages of horses, the skulls of bulls, the spines of large birds. This had once been a farm. Looking through the windshield, thirty-nine meters ahead was a burnt down house. The car slowed as it approached, the building still smoldering. He could smell it, burnt wood and plastic, and his nose scrunched up in the slightest. His ears picked up on his parent's conversation again, hearing the name Donquixote come up several times._

_His father pulled the car over and he got out, heading towards the collapsed building. His mom exited as well, turning back to Law for moment to tell him to remain in the car. They inspected the front of the rubble before heading off to the side and disappeared from Law's sight. Minutes passed and the young boy grew bored. He exited the car, heading over to what was once the front door of the house. He observed the way the smoke rose from the warm wood. He continued on, going on the opposite side his parents had gone. From the rubble, he could tell it was a small house. He looked farther down and saw another building that had burned down, a barn. His parents were currently looking it over. He put his focus back on the house before him, looking over the destruction that was less than a day old, and spotted something abnormal._

_The smoke that rose from the middle of the building was being disturbed by small puffs of air._

_Someone was under the rubble._

_Law wasted no time in climbing over the warm rubble, not caring if his white lab coat got smudged and stained with ash. He began to push pieces of beams and roof away until he finally moved the last piece of wood. Beneath was a small girl younger than himself, around the age of eight. He had shoulder length dark blue hair almost similar to his color except a tad more blue. Ultramarine, he guessed. His eye caught the color red and found her upper arms were severely wounded. The lower half of her body was still stuck beneath the rubble and he continued to push it away until she was fully uncovered._

_"Hey," he said, slightly shaking her forearm. He reached down to check for a pulse. He found it, though weak it was. He checked for any more wounds. She had several burns scattered about, but none of them were life threatening. What was, though, were the gashes on her arms. He took off his lab coat and ran back to the car, grabbing the scalpel he kept hidden upper a crack in the backseat. Running back to the girl, he began to cut pieces off his lab coat in order to make several tourniquets. He tied each piece of cloth tightly around each wound in hopes of stopping the bleeding. One wound caught his immediate attention, a piece of wood that been lodged in her arm had come out when he was pushing the debris off her. The amount of blood that bled from it suggested it may have grazed an artery, possibly the brachial one._

_He quickly tied a piece of cloth to the wound as tight as possible and one just above her elbow before running out of the rubble. "Mother! Father!" The two adults looked up from the barn and began to run to Law. His father reached him first, and his eyes were instantly frozen on the blood that covered Law's hands._

_"What happened?"_

_"I found a girl and she needs immediate medical treatment. A piece of wood cut one of her arteries and if she's not treated soon she'll exsanguinate," Law quickly explained, pointing the girl in the middle of the debris. His father ran over to her and checked the piece of cloth that were tied to her arms. "Hopefully those will help slow the bleeding, but she must get to a hospital soon."_

_"Right." His father picked up the small girl carefully and brought her over to the car, setting her in the backseat. Law got in too, buckling up and keeping pressure on the wound. His mother got in the car, asking what happened and her husband answering as best he could. "Nearest hospital is twenty-five miles away."_

_"She __has__ to get to a hospital in less than ten minutes," Law urged. His father stepped on the gas, the speedometer hand going up above seventy. The blood was already beginning to spot through the cloth and he pressed harder. Had the artery been severed completely, the girl would have died in less than five minutes. Had it been cut deeply, she would have had two minutes tops to live. Still, though it was only grazed, it meant serious trouble. Arteries, especial the coronary, aorta, and carotid ones, were __not__ something you wanted to mess with. They could cause a person die of blood loss in mere seconds._

'Brachial artery, distributes blood, oxygen, and nutrients to everything below the elbow. Pumps .73 liters of blood a minute, and the human body holds only five liters. If ruptured, death occurs in less than four minutes,'_ Law though, recalling the information he had read some months ago from a book on the human circulation system. Looking down at the girl's face, he found her skin had paled since they left the house. He silently wondered if she'd survive._

_They made it the hospital in eight and a half minutes. The nurses rushed the small child away into an operating room where the doctors began to work on her immediately. Two hours later, the a doctor emerged from the OR. "It'll take some time for her to heal but she'll make it. If it hadn't of been for you putting a tourniquet on her, she would have died." Law's parents looked with incredulous expressions down at their son. The doctor followed their gazes and blinked. "You mean… Your __son__ was the one who put the tourniquets on her?"_

_"He's been studying anatomy for a while," his mother distantly answered. She knew her son had recently taken an interest in physiology and a few other medical things, but she never could have guessed he'd learn so much from it so fast. Nor could she have guessed he took the interest so seriously. Even the doctor looked surprised. Law looked up at the doctor and his parents, a light smirk on his lips._

_"Actually, I'm aiming to become a surgeon someday. The __best__ surgeon." And with that, he stood from the chair he was seated in to go the bathroom; leaving the adults in muted shock._

_xx - xx - xx - xx - xx_

_The girl was released a week later and Law's parents had no problem with taking her into their family. She sat in the car as Law's father drove her from the hospital. It was the first time he'd seen her since she was rushed into the operating room and he gave a small smile. "I think you'll like our family. We're… different," he summed up. She gave a nod, watching the world blur by. The rest of the ride was quiet._

_When the reached their destination, the girl couldn't help but gaze in awe. It was a mansion. A small 'wow' passed her lips as she exited the car, staring at the balcony just above the large front doors. The red bricks that held it together were lightly faded from constant exposure from the sun, giving it a look of antiquity. She headed down the path that lead to the front door, looking at the garden planted off to one side of the path. On the side were fruit trees, and along sides of the path were beautiful purple flowers that sported white dots. Behind her, where they parked the car, was a beautiful white marble fountain. It was of a school of fish that slightly swirled up, and the largest fish at the top was the one spouting the water down from its mouth._

_One of the large wooden doors opened, revealing a woman in her mid to late thirties. Her hair was a silky pitch black, stopping near her hips. Her smile was gentle, as were her blue eyes. "Please, come in," she said in a dulcet voice. The girl looked up at the male beside her. His hair was a dark blue and short, and his eyes were a chocolate brown. He gave a nod and motioned for her to continue. As the girl entered the building, she wondered what their son would look like. She guessed he would have his mother's eyes and his father's hair, and maybe his father's physique as well. His father was built, but not overly so._

_The first room was large; nearly one-hundred thirty long and fifty feet wide. A red carpet ran down the middle of the room and up some stairs at the other end; forking both ways and heading up more stairs. The floor was checkered black and white, and the a large fireplace occupied the middle of the left wall in the room. A few feet before the stairs and just to the right of the red carpet was the dinner table; a piece of long, mahogany furniture that could easily sit sixteen people. Two candelabras rested on the table on the table but none of the candles were lit. The inside walls were not brick as the outside was, but sanded-down rock. Above, in the middle of the room, hung a beautiful gold chandelier that was delicately taken care of and wiped down at least once a month. Electric lamps that looked like old kerosene ones hung on the walls every ten feet._

_The sound of the door closing behind her snapped the girl out of her thoughts. Looking at the bottom of the steps across the room, she saw a small boy around the age of twelve standing there watching her. The older male motioned for the boy to come closer, and he did. He stood before the girl and she blinked. Under his hat he sported dark blue hair, and his eyes had light shadows under them. His eyes were gray and his body was lithe, nothing like his father's. "We'd like you to meet our son, Trafalgar Law."_

_The girl folded her hands and gave a respective bow. "Thank you for saving me, Law-san. I owe you my life. My name is Ryoukai Kora."_

_Behind her, Law's parents happily smiled. "Welcome to our family, Kora."_

* * *

_xx - xx - xx - xx - xx_

_Ten Months Later_

_xx - xx - xx - xx - xx_

* * *

_She would never forget the day the messenger at the door gave her the news. She nodded and thanked the man, closing the door slowly once he turned away. It couldn't have been true, it just couldn't be. _'But it is,' _her mind answered. _'You have to tell him, it's your job now. _You_ are the one who has to watch over him.'_ She slowly made her way up the stairs, her eyes cast to the floor. She made her way to Law's room, giving a quiet knock at his door._

_"Come in." She entered the room, closing the door behind her. As usual, Law's nose was stuck in a medical book; his mind absorbing the information like a sponge. He looked up from the textbook, noticing Kora's different behavior. "What's wrong?"_

_"Law-san…" She bit her bottom lip, taking in a deep breath. "There's been accident. Your parents… are gone." He stared at her before his eyes went to the ground._

_"I see," he quietly said._

_"I-I'll give you some privacy. I'll be downstairs if you need anything." And with that, Kora left his room, not failing to notice how his eyes teared up in the slightest._

_xx - xx - xx - xx - xx_

_"I want to be your servant," she said, and Law's eyebrow slightly rose. "You won't have to hire anyone else, your parents already taught me all things they had to do to keep the place in top condition. I can do it." She continued to stare at Law, a look of determination in her dark forest green eyes._

_"You're nine years old," he pointed out. "I don't think you're exactly old enough to be taking on such a high level of responsibility."_

_"Then give me a month to prove to you that I can do it," she responded. "Please, Law-san. I owe my life to this family, let me help repay some of my debt by doing this." He stared at her a moment longer before giving a sigh._

_"Fine. But if it proves to be too much, I'm hiring a maid." Kora gave a gave a smile._

_"Thank you, Master!"_

_One month later, Ryoukai Kora officially became Law's servant._

_She couldn't have been more happier._

* * *

xx - xx - xx - xx - xx

Present Day

xx - xx - xx - xx - xx

* * *

"Law-san, breakfast is ready!"

"I'll be right there," was the muffled response she got. Kora (age: 22) gave a small chuckle when Law (age: 26) finally emerged from his 'Experiment Room' several minutes later. He sat down at the head of the table and she uncovered his meal.

"Today's breakfast consists of scrambled eggs, hash browns, bacon, and some blueberries."

"It looks delicious," he commented, and her smile brightened even more.

"Thank you!" She took her seat on the right side of the table, uncovering her own dish that matched Law's. She took of the bacon, her mouth watering as the flavor hit her tongue. "So, did you manage to sleep at all last night?"

"Nope," he answered, swallowing a mouthful of eggs. "I stayed up all night reading in the library." Kora opened her mouth to tell him – for what would probably be the billionth time – that he needed more rest when he reached from his cup of coffee, only to find its spot empty. The female noticed the movement and immediately got to her feet; placing her hands on her head as her eyes slightly widened.

"I forgot your coffee! I'm sorry, I'll have it out in a moment!" She rushed back to the kitchen, leaving Law to chuckle to himself. Even though Kora had been his 'servant' for more than fourteen years, she still forgot the simplest things all the time. From forgetting Law's coffee, to doing the dishes, to folding clothes. She usually forgot something at least twice a week. But Law didn't mind, how could he? She had been taking care of him since she was nine, her debt had been paid off after the first year. But she insisted on staying, and Law had no problem with that. After all, he had come to see her as the only family he had left.

Well, aside from Bepo that is.

Speaking of Bepo, where was that little guy?

Just as Kora exited the kitchen with a cup of coffee, Bepo came running down the stairs, stopping right next to Law. The surgeon smiled, reaching out and petting the polar bear's head. "Good morning, Bepo. Sleep well last night?" The polar bear nuzzled against the warm hand before sniffing his food bowl.

"Hold on, Bepo. I'll get your fish in a second. Here, Master. Black, just how you like it." Law said his thanks and the girl disappeared into the kitchen again, this time coming back with a large bag of fish. Bepo's eyes landed on his meal and he began to roll on the ground, causing both humans to chuckle. "Here ya go, buddy. Straight from Antarctica." Bepo happily ate the fish as they poured into his bowl.

"Did you manage to sleep at all, Kora-san?"

"A little," she replied, and Law rolled his eyes.

"So that's a no then." Over the years, she had picked up the habit of going days without sleep; causing shadows to grow under her eyes similar to Law's. Though hers were nowhere near as dark as his were. "And here you're the one scolding me for not sleeping."

They finished their breakfast and Kora brought the dishes to kitchen, setting them in the sink before going back to wipe down the table. Law excused himself and headed back down to the library to finish reading up on human torture methods and how they much they affected the body. (Kora wasn't bothered in the least that Law had grown up to be a bit sadistic, and often found herself sharing some of his morbid humor.)

As she finished wiping down the table and cleaning up Bepo's food bowl, she heard someone approach the front door. (She had installed a near invisible string along one of the stairs that made small bell – located above the fireplace –ring when stepped on.) Instincts instantly took over, and she ran to the door, hiding behind as it opened. Everyone who ever visited Law knew to knock before coming in, suggesting this was a stranger. She took off the black apron that she wore, throwing it to the ground behind her so it wouldn't get in the way. Reaching down, she unhooked the dagger she kept locked to her thigh as she watched the intruder enter the mansion. Bright, wild red hair caught her attention first. She narrowed her eyes, having no recollection of ever meeting a person with such an odd feature. As she continued to watch, she spotted something slim hiding under his red coat.

A bandolier.

That meant he was carrying weapons.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. The moment the door closed behind him, she pounced.

She bent low and using the heel of her foot, she knocked his feet out from under him. Giving a curse at being caught off guard, the redhead fell hard to the ground. Before he had the chance to reach for one of his weapons, Kora was on top of him; placing her knee against his spine and holding one of his arms painfully behind his back. She had the dagger at his exposed throat in an instant. "Who are you and what business do you have here?" She growled, her voice no longer quiet or charming.

"Get the fuck off me," the redhead growled back. "Who the fuck are you anyway?"

"I asked, who are you and what do you want?" She repeated, her tone dropping even farther. The blade of the dagger pressed against the redhead's throat, almost breaking the skin. He gave a curse.

"The name's Eustass Kidd, and I'm here to see Law."

"Master, there's someone here to see you!" She called. She leaned in then, and whispered, "If you're lying, I slit your carotid artery and you'll be dead in seconds." Law came back up from the library and looked towards the door to see who his guest was. He was surprised to see Kidd was his guest, and he was even more surprised at the state he found him in.

"Eustass Kidd, taken down by a small girl?" Law smiled cruelly, his smirk growing at the redhead's red cheeks. "He's fine, Kora-san. A new friend I recently made." She nodded and got up, sheathing the dagger once again. The redhead got to his feet and twirled to see who exactly took him down.

She was no taller than 5'6" and had a thin physique. Her dark blue hair was pulled back into a bun, but shorter parts of her hair rested in front by her face. Her forest green eyes were no longer cold, but welcoming and almost apologetic. She wore a black v-neck shirt that clung nicely to her form; the yellow Trafalgar family crest printed on the bottom of its sleeves. If Kidd had to guess, he'd say the crest was on the back of the shirt as well, only larger. She also wore black shorts, black thigh-high socks, and black running shoes. On her hands were thin black gloves that also held the family crest. Her apron, he could see, was crumbled on the floor behind the door where she had been waiting for him. Both of her upper arms were marred with many scars, all of which seemed to have healed perfectly. As for her stance, she had one arm behind her back and the other in front of her, her elbow bent so that her forearm was horizontal across her abdomen. The customary stance of a butler.

Kidd gave another curse.

"Thank you, Kora-san," Law nodded towards her, a playful glint in his eye. She smiled and bowed.

"Yes, Master." Turning to grab her apron, she gave Kidd a small smile.

"I apologize for attacking. You can never be too careful these days."

And with that, Kora left the room.

But not before she heard Kidd snarl one last thing.

"Taken down by a girl… You're never going to let me live this down, are you, Law?"

"Of course not," was the young master's simple reply.

* * *

**xx - xx - xx - xx -xx**

**Now, before you say 'Oh, Kora's a Mary Sue!' I must say, she is not. She is not overly pretty (at least not the way I imagined her. in fact, I saw her as average.), she doesn't have huge breasts like every woman in One Piece seems to have, and she obviously has flaws. For instance, she's constantly forgetting things, even after doing them routinely for fourteen years. She has other flaws that will be explained in the future as well. (And lets face it, all the girls in One Piece are pretty Mary Sue themselves. Sad pasts, undeniable beauty, all intelligent, possessing amazing powers/strengths… I mean, come on! N-Not that I don't love them, I totally admire some of them. Like Robin. I'd go gay for Robin. Srsly. But you see what I'm saying? No? Okay. I guess it's just me being sleep deprived then. Ignore me and my rant. Hahahahaaa- *dies*)**

**Now, it's four in the morning, and I haven't slept yet. And I spent an hour trying to research the brachial artery. So if I put a wrong fact up there, I apologize. Blame the internet.**

**As for my others stories, I am nearly halfway done with chapter 3 of Blind Eyes, Strong Heart, and I'm almost done with chapter 3 of Sugary Love. The reason I'm posting this story before I finish any others is because my friend and mom thought I should upload this before Kora appears in the manga. So yeah. Otherwise I wouldn't have posted this. And while I'm on that note, I'm going to warn you all right now.**

**This story probably won't be updated very frequently.****  
**

**On the list of stories I have going, this one is kinda on the bottom. I'll be updating my other ones before I update this, but I'll still try to hurry. Sorry guys.**

**Alright folks, I guess that's all for now. Oh, and sorry Law is ooc. I… I'm having a hard time writing his character. I'll try and fix it though. If you guys have any pointers, lemme know and I'll fix it up! (And on a side note, tell me what you think of Kora. As for her name, I had to come up with _some_ kind of surname. If it sucks, blame the sleep deprivation. If you guys think of a better surname, let me know (Maybe one that fits her) and I'll change it.**

**Take care! Have a great day/night!**

_Your ice/water elemental,_

_~»roo the psycho«_


End file.
